Seymour Krelborn (Little Shop)
Seymour Krelborn is the protagonist in the Little Shop animated series. Character Info Seymour is a 13 years old boy from Skid Row who proclaims that he has everything it takes to be a nerd except brains. This isn't entirely true, he suffers from low self-image and actually loves to learn, especially from the scientific films of fellow Skid Row resident Dr. Mightus Appalling. Nothing is revealed about Seymour's father, and his mother is a self-involved exercise freak who barely seems to notice when he comes and goes. Due to his infatuation with classmate Audrey Mushnick, Seymour took a job at a flower shop owned by her father. An incident with bully Paine Driller led him to discover an ancient seed which sprouted talking carnivorous plant Junior, who becomes Seymour's best friend and near-constant companion. Junior's larger-than-life personality and supernatural abilities take the duo on many adventures which the meek boy would not have otherwise endured. Songs *If It Wasn't for Bad Luck (I'd Have No Luck at All) *I'm Just Food For Ya *S-T-A-R *Hold Your Stem Up *Oh, My DeMila *Love Is *I'm Flyin' *Halloween is a Pumpkin's Day *Trick or Treat *Halloween Meanies *Legs *Feel Right Inspiration Like Seymour Krelboin in the original film, Seymour is not an orphan, he lives with his mother. Also like Krelboin, he sports a hat - though the original Seymour wore a newsboy hat, unlike his same-named successor who sported a baseball cap (and glasses) in the musical and it's 1986 big-screen adaptation. Although the little sadsack does share traits with his Little Shop predecessors, the main source of inspiration for the character seems to have been Charlie Brown. Like good ol' Chuck, Seymour is generally clad in a yellow shirt, the voice is eerily similar, he's friendless and bullied, hopelessly in love with a girl but won't dare reveal his feelings for her (Audrey/The Little Red Haired Girl), his mother is virtually unseen (she's heard but her face is never revealed) and he has an eccentric pet (Junior/Snoopy). Images Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Seymour Krelborn with Finger Foods.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Seymour Krelborn in Super Mario Bros sequence.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Walk Like a Nerd.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Woe to the Dentist.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Tooth or Consequence.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Seymour sings I'm Flyin'.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Air Junior.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Seymour sings Halloween Meanies.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Junior and Seymour sing Love Is.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Seymour & Pain in Hold Your Stem Up.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Dr. Appalling and Seymour.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Seymour sings I'm Just Food For Ya.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Seymour with Mop in Real Men Aren't Made of Quiche.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Seymour in Real Men Aren't Made of Quiche.jpg Little Shop - Bad Seed - Junior and Seymour.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Seymour walk.jpg Little Shop of Horrors Cartoon - Seymour Run.jpg Category:Little Shop Category:Characters Category:Little Shop Characters Category:Male characters